Emil August Schneider (1886-1955)
Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) Banker who Emigrated from Germany in 1905 (b. March 15, 1886, Bielefeld, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany - d. January 15, 1955, Arlington, New Jersey, USA) Parents *August Schneider (c1860-1888) of Bielefeld, Germany *Henriette Horlomann (c1860-1890) of Bielefeld, Germany Siblings *Gustav Schneider (1874-1925) who married Wilhemina Molle (1877-1933) *Heinrich Schneider (c1876-1947) aka Henry Schneider, who married Catherine X (c1880-1942) *Pauline Schneider (c1878-1932) who married Henry Engelmann (1878-1950) *Theodore Schneider (c1880-c1939) who never married and lived in Germany. Emigration Emil had emigrated in 1905 from Bielefeld, Germany and lived in Manhattan. First marriage Emil married Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) on February 13, 1908 in Manhattan, New York County, New York. Inga was born in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Children *Eddie August Schneider (1911-1940) who was born in Manhattan and married Gretchen Hahnen (1902-1986) *Alice Violetta Schneider (1913-2002) who married John Harms (1905-1985) Naturalization Emil received his citizenship papers on April 22, 1914 and the certificate number was "27426". Travel to Germany The family returned from Hamburg, Germany to their home in New York City on August 05, 1914, aboard the ship "President Lincoln". They left Hamburg on July 25, 1914. They were living at 80 6th Avenue at the time. New Jersey After 1914 Emil moved the family from Manhattan in New York to Red Bank, Monmouth County, New Jersey and then to Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey where Eddie attended high school. By 1920 Inga and Emil were living at 2728 Hudson Boulevard and Emil owned a delicatessen. Living with them were Clara Schutz (1895-?), Inga's neice via Sophia. Inga emigrated in 1910 from Norway. Also in the house was Lena Aadnesson (1882-?), a cousin, who emigrated from Norway in 1916. House fire There was a house fire at his home at Locust Point, near Rumson on the Shrewsbury River in the 1920s. All his family papers and family photographs were lost. Death of wife Inga died on December 29, 1927 and Emil took the children to Germany and Norway to visit family after her death. Inga died of cirrhosis of the liver, she was a heavy drinker. Second marriage Emil remarried in 1928. His second wife was Margaret Olivia Jacobsen (1896-1989) who had emigrated from Farsund, Norway in 1912. Margaret was the daughter of Jurgen Jacobsen (1853-1927) and Olena Paulsen (1855-1914). Together Emil and Margaret had a child: Eleanor Schneider (1931- ). In 1930 the family was living at 114 Carlton Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. Emil was listed as "Emil Schnider" in the Census and he was working as a stock broker. Arlington, New Jersey In 1940 he lived at 6 Livingston Avenue, Arlington, New Jersey at the time of his son's death. Death Emil died in 1955 and was buried in Fairview Cemetery in Fairfield, New Jersey. Memories about Emil August Schneider *June Tandberg Baker on May 12, 2006: I remember going to Long Island with my sister Adelma and eating dinner at the Schneider's home. They had servants that brought the food to the table. They were very well off. I remember Gretchen who was Eddie's wife. My father went on a ride on Eddie's plane. External links *Findagrave: Eddie's Father: Emil Schneider